Broken Smile
by Ebony Princess
Summary: Kagome is abused by her motherfather and her brother,too. What happens when both her parents die AND Sota? I guess she has to live with her aunt. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Inuyasha.

Broken Smile

Chapter 1: Just One More Beating

Kagome was now fourteen years old. A beautiful figure and face with a personality to match. She had light gray eyes and long ebony hair that had a slight blue coloring to it. She had on a large white T-shirt tucked into jean shorts with a pair of white socks on. Her hair was in a loose pony tail.

It was late in the evening at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was skating down the halls in her socks with a small smile on her face. Her smile slowly turned into a frown when she saw the scornful look on her mothers face.

"Kagome," she said sternly, "have you cleaned your room like I asked you to?" Her eyes were red and her words would slur telling Kagome that she had once again been drinking again.

"Um… I'll get to it, mo-" Kagome's sentence was interrupted by a slap on the face by her mother.

"I told you to clean your room about an hour ago! That should have given you enough time to clean your room!" She yelled into her daughters face.

Kagome's face was stricken with fear. "I'm sorry, mother! I just forgot! I'm sorry!"

"Don't 'I'm sorry, mother!' me!" she slapped her once again.

"Now, I want you to clean your room like a good little girl," Kagome nodded and sped off to her room not before her mother added, "and you can clean the bathrooms while you're at it!"

**Later that night…**

Kagome walked into the living room with a tear stained face. She had obviously been crying after her mother had slapped her across the face and ordered her to clean more than what she was supposed to.

"Mother, I cleaned the bathrooms as you requested—" Kagome's eyes filled with fear. Her mother and father were beating her brother Sota again.

"When we ask you something you answer, boy!" her father yelled holding Sota up by his arm while her mother beat him. Sota was crying and pleading for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They continued to beat him.

Kagome quickly ran up to her room and called 911 on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I would like to report that my mother and father are-!" Kagome spun around when she heard someone enter her room.

"What do you think you're doing!" her father yelled.

Kagome ignored him and tried to quickly added, "Please come! They're-!"

Her father grabbed her arm forcefully causing her to drop the phone. He hung up the phone and punched her in the face and kicked her multiple times.

She looked up at him with a bruise on her right eye and blood coming from her lip. There were scratches and bruises on her body as well.

"I… I hate you…" Kagome muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I hate you!" she finally said loudly.

His face twisted with anger. "Do you think I care how you feel about me? I don't! I never wanted kids anyways! You were an accident, your mother and I didn't want you! We didn't expect to have a baby! We never even wanted you, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes, but she held them back. Her throat was dry and felt like there was a large lump in it that wouldn't go away no matter how many time you swallowed.

She growled and bit onto his ankle. He cried in pain but Kagome held on tighter. He grabbed her pony tail and held her up like that. Her feet were slightly in the air.

"I hope you die…!"

Those were the last words Kagome heard coming out of his mouth as he threw her against the hard wall. She yelped and as she hit the floor. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. After that, everything went black.

When Kagome woke up, everything was a mess. The sheets were on the floor and papers were all over the floor. Kagome slowly stood up and limped downstairs. She walked into the living room and there was an even bigger mess. Sota was sprawled on the floor near a puddle of blood.

Kagome limped over to him and crouched next to him.

She asked, "Sota, are you OK? Please, say something…"

"…." No response.

There were bruises all along his arm and around his neck. They had probably chocked him to death. Kagome put him in his lap and cried into his hair.

"Please, Sota, say something-- anything."

"…Ka…gome…"

"Sota…?"

"Kagome… I'm scared. I don't… want to die…"

"Y-you're not gonna die, Sota. I promise."

Kagome frowned when he didn't say anything else. His body went limp and Kagome thought the worst.

"Please, Sota! Don't die on me! Sota!"

"…."

"Oh my god…!" Kagome clasped her hand on her mouth. She had never seen someone die in front of her. Especially a sibling.

She looked around the room to see both her parents on the floor dead. Probably from all the alcohol. They never really could hold their liquor. She started to cry again. She sat up and walked out the front door. Her aunt Hinako lived close by here. She could live with her.

When she arrived at her aunt's house she knocked on her door.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" She looked at her nieces tear stained face.

"Aunty, mom and dad… Sota… they're all dead…" Kagome said sadly.

"What! Quick, come inside before you catch a cold from all that snow…" She took Kagome's hand and took her in.

"Now, you tell aunty everything that happened. OK, Kagome?" She asked nicely.

Kagome nodded and explained everything that had happened. Aunty Hinako cried and took Kagome in her lap and Kagome cried with her. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome's uncle Arashi came. He asked what was wrong and aunty Hinako explained things. Even he cried. They knew how they treated Kagome and Sota, but they could never do anything about it.

"Kagome, your cousin Sango will be here soon, OK? I'm giving you the job of telling her what happened to your parents tonight."

Kagome nodded and as if on queue Sango walked through the door.

"Hey, Kagome! Uh… why is everyone crying?" she asked curiously.

Kagome took Sango's hand and took her up to Sango's room. When Kagome told her everything that had happened Sango ended up crying as well. Kagome hugged her to comfort her. She held back the tears to set an example. She didn't want her to continue crying.

Sango gave Kagome some pajamas to wear for the night. They talked to about midnight about anything, but what had happened today. They didn't want to start crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, you guys. It's midnight. Lights out."

"OK, mom." Sango replied.

"Yes, aunty Hina." Kagome said.

Sango turned off the lamp on her nightstand and said goodnight to Kagome.

"Night, San."

End of chapter 1 of Broken Smile

Wow! I'd say this is the best story I have ever written! I really like it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I had to force myself to get off the computer… Anyways, please review!

Check in next time for...

Chapter 2: Not the Same of Broken Smile

See ya soon!


	2. Part I: Meeting

Broken Smile

Chapter 2: Part 1 Meeting

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. It's time for school." Sango whispered shaking Kagome.

"School?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah. You're gonna go to my school now. Hurry up and get dressed." Sango told her walking away.

"What about clothes?"

"Oh, yeah— sorry. We brought all of your things from your house. They're in the closet." Sango replied pointing at the double doors.

"OK… I'm up."

Kagome sat up and stretched. She walked over to the closet and picked out a blue sweater and baggy jeans. She took them into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

**School**

Sango placed her backpack on the grass and sat down. Sango patted the ground next to her indicating that she wanted Kagome to sit down.

"Sango, don't we have school?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course we do. It starts at eight and it's only seven-thirty. We're early." Sango said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Kagome muttered.

"Oh— hey! There's Miroku. Miroku, over here!" She called waving over to a boy with short, black hair pulled into a small pony tail. He had on a purple sweater and black jeans with black Air Forces.

"Hey, Sango. I must say you look lovely today." Miroku said.

Miroku looked over to Kagome and smiled. "Oh? And who is this lovely lady?"

Kagome blushed and Sango rolled her eyes. "She's my cousin Kagome. Kagome, this is Miroku. He's perverted, but he's cool."

"H-hello." Kagome greeted him.

"Ah. You're a pretty one, aren't you? May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Kagome replied.

"OK, will you consider in baring my child?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Hmm… OK!" Kagome agreed.

He looked at her with widened eyes. "R… really?"

"Hmm… wait let me think about it this time… hmm… NO!" Kagome grabbed her sides and fell into fits of laughter.

"That was a cruel joke…" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah? Well, that wasn't the best thing to ask a girl like me when you just met her, either." Kagome said getting a little more serious.

"Uh…" a sweat drop appeared on his head. He looked into her eyes and noticed the fire in her eyes. Like, she dared him to ask her that again and she'll kill him.

"Whoa. Will you look at the time! I gotta go to class!" Miroku said running off into the school.

Kagome shook her head. "What a pervert…"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Hey, maybe we should get to class. It wouldn't hurt to be early."

Kagome nodded and they walked into the school.

-

-

-

I know! A really short chapter! I'm going to make the next one longer and update SOON! I promise! Please don't be mad! Please update!


	3. Part 2: Meeting

Ebony Princess: I FINALLY updated! It's been MONTHS! I think I deserve a round of applause.

Audience: -Claps-

Ebony: Yeah, OK, OK, shut up. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha… Yet.**

Broken Smile

Chapter 3, Part 2: Meeting

Kagome and Sango had just finished going to the main office and receiving Kagome's schedule. They were now headed to their first class.

"So, you have A through C block with me, which is Physics." Sango pointed out.

"How long is Physics class?" Kagome asked.

"An hour," Sango replied. "But the class is really fun and the teacher's really nice."

Kagome groaned. "I hate Physics."

Sango came to a halt in front of a door and said, "This is it."

Sango opened the door and walked in with Kagome trailing behind her. They sat down all the way in the back with Miroku.

Kagome looked at him up and down. "He's in this class too?"

Sango nodded, "Unfortunately."

Just then, a boy walked into the room. He was very handsome looking. He had the most beautiful peach skin with intoxicating gold eyes. He also had long, silver hair that reached his knees and pointed ears at the top of his head that were also silver. Kagome nearly drooled.

Sango waved her hand in front of her cousin's face. "Kagome? You OK?"

Kagome shook her head to get herself out of her trance. "Um, Sango, who's that?"

"Who? Him? That's Inuyasha."

Just as Inuyasha took the seat next to Kagome's Kagome had fell out of her seat and fell flat on her back.

"Shit…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Kagome, you OK?" Sango asked quickly.

Kagome rubbed her head. "Yeah, I think so."

She stood up and sat back in her seat.

"Inuyasha," Sango began. "This is Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha."

"H-hi." Kagome stuttered.

"Hey," was his blunt reply.

_Oh, please don't let me make a fool of myself more than I've already had…_ Kagome thought to herself.


End file.
